


Royalty AU with Ubbe!

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Ubbe x Reader [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluffy, Vikings, cuteness with our wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous asked: “royalty au aesthetic with ubbe maybe?”





	Royalty AU with Ubbe!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, my baby Ubbe. Why does the soft royalty aesthetic fit him so well? 
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy this anon! (And I came up with a handful of Headcanons below too cause I felt a little inspired!) I loved looking for pictures for this and playing with the idea of this au!

Ubbe was the most calm of his brothers, commonly trying to always keep the peace. He was the most well behaved of the princes, and many looked forward to the day he would become king.

  
He’s going to spoil you, no matter if you are royalty or not, he’s giving you everything you could desire. Even the moon and all the stars are yours the moment he finds a way to give them to you.

  
Soft words, quiet laughter, and warm smiles are traded and fill the early morning air of his bed chambers. Your limbs tangled together between the most expensive and wonderful cream, gold, and scarlet sheets you’ve ever touched.

  
The warm scent of exotic spices, rich perfumes, and the smell of the forest after it rains fills your senses moments before you’re pulled into Ubbe’s hold, arms wrapped securely around your waist.

  
Letters are passed between you when you aren’t able to see each other. As the son of King Ragnar, the greatest king to ever live, Ubbe quite often is busy with princely duties. But he doesn’t let that allow him to neglect you. His letters are filled with loving promises and just pure adoration, just enough of it to tide you over till the next time you’re in the arms of your prince.

And the day of your wedding would be one talked about for years to come, no one had ever seen a man so in love as they saw Prince Ubbe when you floated down the aisle to him.

  
There was no doubt in his mind, they all knew he would spend the rest of his days loving you.


End file.
